1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting, particularly a fitting for connecting plates. The fitting includes a cup-shaped insert and a connecting member insertable in the cup-shaped insert. A tightening screw extending obliquely relative to the direction of insertion of the connecting member is rotatably mounted in the cup-shaped insert. The front end of the tightening screw acts on the forward inner edge of a recess of the connecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fittings of the above-described type are used most frequently in the manufacture of furniture and for constructing the interior of buildings. When plates are mounted together, it is desirable that the structural components are supported relative to each other even before the final assembly because the person assembling the components cannot simultaneously hold the plates and tighten the fittings.